Talk:Vampire (Oblivion)/Archive 1
With the possible exceptions of Matriach and Patriach I think the other vampires should be linked to the class article only (i.e. Vampire Agent, not Vampire Agent) and not given their own page. Vampire Knight, Vampire Mage, Vampire Monk, and Vampire Witchhunter are describing vampires with a base class, and therefore their information should be found in either the vampire article or the appropriate class article and don't need their own page. --Avfanatic 10:20, 30 March 2007 (CDT) :Agreed. There are many combination of enemy NPC's possible - see goblin and bandit for examples. If all were given their own page it would be unnecessarily complicated. I think even Matriarch and Patriarch should not have their own page. They would be the only subclasses (as far as I can tell) to earn such an honor, and that seems arbitrary. andy 17:24, 9 May 2007 (CDT) ::Other articles deleted. Matriarch and Patriach are still in, unless you guys feel otherwise. --[[User:TheSpectator|'theSpectator']] talk 00:40, 10 May 2007 (CDT) :::My opinion is that Matriarch and Patriarch should be merged as well, as I'm not sure what they have done to "earn" their own pages. There are other enemies with subtypes, but I can't find any exception to the rule that subtypes don't go on a separate page - see marauder, Goblins, and bandit. andy 15:35, 10 May 2007 (CDT) :::: I agree with Andy. How 'bout you Av? Any plans for the Matriach/Patriach pages? --[[User:TheSpectator|'theSpectator']] talk 15:40, 10 May 2007 (CDT) ::::: No, I just know they're not base classes so my original argument was weakest when applied to them. Merging is good with me. --Avfanatic 15:47, 10 May 2007 (CDT) ::: I think Matriarch and Patriarch can be merged into this article as subsections, perhaps like this: User:Kutulu/Vampire. Kutulu 16:26, 10 May 2007 (CDT) ::::A player can choose a pre-made character class such as a Battlemage or Bard (etc). There are also vampire Battlemages and vampire Bards. Are there any other enemies like that? I can't think of any. If that's the case, then I like Kutulu's idea. If there are, then I think for consistency's sake they should be subsectioned as well. andy 17:43, 10 May 2007 (CDT) ::::: Actually, when I wrote that it didn't even occur to me that vampires appear in all of the player character classes, which I don't think happens for any other enemies. I checked through the construction set and the obvious candidates (Bandit, Marauder) don't have any subtypes that match premade class names. I think it might be worth mentioning that, so I've edited my proposal (with a bit of poetic lisence): User:Kutulu/Vampire. ::::::Looks good to me! andy 15:20, 12 May 2007 (CDT) Respawn I killed a lot of vampires to get back into the Mages Guild, and I was just wondering if vampires respwan like bandits and other hostile thingos. (Sorry for being so newbish.) Legoless (talk) 14:49, 29 November 2008 (UTC) :Yes, they do. --'Michaeldsuarez (Talk) ( )' 23:08, 30 November 2008 (UTC) Talk to a Vampire? Yeah its wierd. I was able to talk to a vampire. They tell really wierd rumors. To learn how I did it, go to www.oblivionsecrets.weebly.com-- 03:34, 21 December 2008 (UTC) garlic i got confused at the point of weakness against garlic. in a letter from vincente valtiere to ocheeva (dark brotherhood), vincente writes that its not true that vampires are sensitive for garlic, but he ius just allergic. :He could just be in denial about it. --'Michaeldsuarez (Talk) ( )' 14:54, 30 May 2009 (UTC) Noob Question Look I know thish is a noobish question, but I really need help. Can someone please tell me how to feed as a vampire.- Xeyj Wait till the person you're stalking falls asleep, creep up to them, then click on their sleeping body. It'll give you the option to feed. Mbjones90 (talk) 19:42, December 26, 2009 (UTC) Vampire Races Argonians can become a vampire also, it's just very hard given their starting resistance to disease. Mictlantecuhtli (talk) 04:07, May 19, 2010 (UTC) Ive tested, and only ever become a vampire as an Argonian willingly from Vicente.--With care and happiness, ''' Supermutantslayer450'''' ROAR 05:51, May 19, 2010 (UTC) Yep, it's very hard to get infected normally from just any old vampire. Even my Breton recently had to get hit about 30 times (with 0 resist disease) in the Barren Cave to catch it from the vampires there. The last time I played this game before picking it up again I had to get hit hundreds of times before the 75% resistance to disease would allow me to catch it. Mictlantecuhtli (talk) 10:15, May 20, 2010 (UTC) Skyrim vampire page ok who deleted the vampire (skyrim) page and why? it was a needed and useful page, while vampirism is about the effects on the player vampire, a vampire page is about the Vampires in general and their history.Mr.Scryer. (talk) 21:00, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Page overhaul Just made a big revision to every part of the page in accordance with the flag. Info relating the the player's contraction of vampirism is no longer present, but a link to that page is provided. Sources for information on the page are still missing and I don't know where to find them, so I just put in flags there. :Above comment was added by me, oops XP --LeDaea (talk) 06:11, November 23, 2012 (UTC)